The present invention relates to a spinning apparatus for melt spinning multicomponent yarns, and which has the ability to produce different structures of multicomponent yarns.
Spinning apparatus are known in various designs which have a separate passage for the individual components for producing different kinds of multicomponent yarns. Such known spinning apparatus are complicated in their constructional design and therefore very costly. Due to the different channel arrangement for the individual components with regard to the desired kind of the bicomponent yarns, they are neither exchangeable nor can they be retrofitted with simple means. It is therefore necessary to perform very carefully the assembly, operation, cleaning and mounting of the nozzle packs. It is further necessary to entrust highly skilled operating personnel with the assembly of the nozzle packs and their startup.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spinning apparatus for multicomponent filaments of the type comprising a spinning plate having nozzle bores extending therethrough which are connected with melt lines of the several components, and wherein the exchange of individual structural parts permits the spinning program to be changed in a simple manner.
It is further the object of the present invention to provide for a spinning apparatus which distinguishes itself in the different possibilities of its use in the production of bicomponent filaments and by favorable manufacturing and warehousing costs.